


An Enlightening Vacation

by MLPro



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Autoandrophilia, BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Infalitism, Multi, Omorashi, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Voyeurism, Watersports, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: Starlight Glimmer always appears to be left out of everything.  But a few of her friends are willing to let her get out for a fresh perspective.  But these ponies' ideas of a "fresh perspective" end up being more twisted, and more surprisingly pleasurable, then Starlight could ever predict.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains BDSM, rape, watersports/omorashi and futa.

WARNING: This is just a prologue, so nothing really important happens - just implied voyeurism.  
"YES! MORE, MORE - " Starlight choked on her words as Sunburst continued to slam his cock into her. Well, it wasn't really Sunburst. It was just a magical illusion that Starlight created. The real Sunburst was yet to know of Starlight's passionate feelings for him.  
"Aargh, Starlight I'm close!" the fake Sunburst cried out. Starlight felt a tightening inside her as magical come shot full force out of Sunburst's dick. It was amazing. It was a perfect replacement until Starlight mustered up the courage to enter the "love" territory of her journey through life.  
Starlight calmed down from the high of sex before lighting her horn, causing Sunburst to fade away.  
"Hey Starlight! Whatch'a doing?" a voice startled her. She turned to her doorway to spot...Pinkie Pie? That was weird. Twilight always told Starlight if one of her friends was coming over, as a warning to stay out of their way and continue her studies. But here Pinkie was, arriving unannounced and in her room, no less. Wait - how much had she seen!?  
"Um...nothing important," Starlight blushed. "What about you? We weren't expecting company today."  
"YOU weren't!" Pinkie giggled. "So are you gonna come to the throne room or what?"  
"You want me to come to the throne room?" This officially made no sense.  
"Of course! Twilight wants to talk to you! And me! And Dashie too!" Pinkie performed her trademark bouncing gait in the direction of the throne room.  
So Dash was here too? Huh. It was no secret that Dash was Twilight's recent marefriend, and who knows what weird bond Pinkie had with those two, but what did they want to do with Starlight? She followed Pinkie, morbidly curious.  
Upon entering the giant throne room, Pinkie hopped onto her chair. Notably, Dash was sitting on Twilight's throne with Twilight, and the two were snuggled up together. Obviously, they were marefriends after all.  
"Yes, did you want me?" Starlight asked nervously.  
Twilight began, "I was going to take these two lovely mares on vacation to Los Pegasus. We were going to hit the waterpark they just built. But since you've been doing so well in your studies, you deserve a break. So we want you to come with us." This statement came across as more of a command than a suggestion.  
"Well, I could use some going-outside time," Starlight admitted. "So I'll come."  
A chorus of cheers erupted from the other three mares.  
\---  
Los Pegasus was a beautiful place. Street lightning and soft roads lined the city, it appeared about as modern as Manehattan. Starlight had never been before, so she had learned a lot of facts from Dash. Apparently Los Pegasus was the original Pegasus territory of Equestria, where Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy themselves lived. As such, the supposed lovely, sandy beach was cloudy and the sand was wet from precipitation. Rarity would have a fit if she had to walk through what was practically mud. But Pinkie seemed preoccupied about something else.  
"What's got you so excited?" Starlight asked her.  
"Oh, just what we're going to do tonight," Pinkie giggled like a little foal.  
"And what are we doing tonight?"  
"It's a surprise!" Pinkie bounced off.  
Well, Starlight had a surprise to look forward to tonight.  
\---  
After a luxurious dinner at Cloud Chow, the fillies were ready to turn in for the night at their sky hotel. Dash took a quick shower and was immediately asleep in her shared bed with Twilight. Twilight was gone, presumably exploring the hotel.  
"Ready for your surprise???" Pinkie asked excitedly. The way she was hyping it, it seemed incredible. So Starlight nodded, a huge grin on her face.  
But suddenly, a suspicious smirk spread across Pinkie's face. "Let's see how long you keep grinning for," she laughed, but more evilly than earlier.  
"Huh? What do you mean - " Starlight was cut off when a dark thing obscured her vision and she was knocked out, seemingly by a spell.

 

\---

 

WARNING: This chapter contains BDSM, rape, watersports/omorashi and futa.  
When Starlight came to, she noticed two things. First and foremost, she really had to pee. And second, which came as a surprise, she couldn't move. Her hooves seemed to be bound to the wall in...well, she had no idea where she was. Her front hooves were tied together above her head, and her back hooves were spread out below her. Her tail was also tied off to the side, fully exposing her nethers and preventing her from crossing her legs, or grabbing her crotch, or anything to calm her aching bladder. This sucked.  
After what seemed like hours, a figure finally entered the room. As she walked forward, Starlight recognized the familiar shape of a young alicorn. It was Twilight!  
"Twilight!" Starlight exclaimed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here. I have no idea how I got here, but you're here now, I owe you one. Make it quick, I have to pee so badly."  
Twilight nodded at her, but there was a smirk on her face. "You're not leaving anytime soon. Not until I'm done with you, pet."  
"What are you talking about? And did you just call me pet?"  
Something hard made contact with Starlight's left cheek. The pain registered through her face and shot down her spine into her bladder, causing her to wince and try to twist her flanks as best she could to reduce the pressure.  
"You will speak when spoken to, pet," Twilight warned. But all of a sudden, she squeaked in what seemed like excitement. "Wow, this is fun! You know, Dash is always the dominant pony when we play together. You know how she is. But she gave me some pointers for when I had fun with you."  
Starlight's stomach sunk into her hooves.  
Twilight paced back and forth exaggeratedly, still smirking widely as ever and giving off an intimidating aura.  
Starlight swallowed and tried to light her horn, until she realized that her horn was chained to the wall, blocking any spell she tried to perform. "Twilight, this is assault, or rape, or something, right...?"  
Once again, Twilight bucked Starlight in the face, except her hoof hit Starlight's right cheek this time. A drop of piss escaped Starlight's urethra as she tried to find some way to hold it. She was not going to piss herself in front of her teacher. Even if her teacher was acting really strange.  
"Listen, pet," Twilight hissed. "You can make this easier for yourself if you keep your mouth shut."  
"But Twilight, you've gone crazy." Starlight managed to squeak out as she pressed her labia into the wall. It helped a bit, at least to postpone her accident.  
"Since you're such a glutton for punishment." Without warning, Starlight's mouth was magically opened and something was shoved into her mouth. As Twilight tightened the strap, Starlight realized it was a ball gag. She had only heard of those things until now. But for some reason, it felt amazing in her mouth. Holy crap, was she enjoying this?  
"Now to deal with your other problem," Twilight temporarily broke character to fan-filly for a few seconds. "Now I know why Dash likes this so much!" she squealed as she lowered her head toward Starlight's nethers, her wings flared in arousal.  
Oh, great. Starlight had told Twilight earlier how badly she had to pee, and it was getting pretty obvious how desperate she was. And now Twilight was going to force Starlight to piss herself. How long has Twilight been this crazy?  
As Twilight's tongue grazed Starlight's urethra, she couldn't take it anymore. She started pissing forcefully into Twilight's mouth, and Twilight was now lapping it all up, savoring the salty flavor. No matter how badly she wanted to stop, Starlight couldn't stop. Not without her hooves to help her hold it.  
After a minute or so, Starlight's stream slowed and eventually stopped, the last drop landing on Twilight's tongue with a satisfying plop.  
"Thank you for your delicious meal, pet. And now I get to feed you," Twilight reared on her hind legs, revealing a pair of testicles and a long, fully hard penis. "You like? Usually I give Dash male organs, but she's not here, so I get them instead," she chuckled.  
Without warning, Twilight's magic dick was inside Starlight's pussy, and was repeatedly slamming in and out. Obviously Starlight's accident had already turned Twilight on so much, that she already seemed close. But before her orgasm, she slipped her cock back out and instead quickly ripped out Starlight's gag and shoved herself in deep into Starlight's mouth.  
How Starlight liked what was supposed to be so terrible, she would never know. But she eagerly swallowed Twilight's fake magic come as if it was the best thing she ever ate. After Twilight was done, she flew back out of Starlight's mouth, her wings apparently working again. She then removed her male organs, leaving in place her natural nipples. She then freed Starlight from her bonds and affectionately put a wing around her while they walked up a staircase.  
"How was that?" Twilight asked softly.  
Starlight was too scared and confused to speak.  
"You can talk to me normally now," Twilight reassured. "It's all over." She opened a door that led them back to their hotel room. Huh. There must have been a door to a basement that Starlight never noticed.  
"Well, I liked it. A lot," Starlight sheepishly admitted.  
"That's great. Dash, Pinkie and I have always wanted to add another pony to our little club. But Applejack and Rarity have their own standards, and Fluttershy is...well, Fluttershy. But you seemed like you'd be OK with it, what with your relationship with fake Sunburst."  
"You know?" Starlight blushed profusely and hid behind her forelock.  
"Well, I guess I spy on you sometimes..." Twilight admitted, also blushing. "But it's late. You should get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're gonna go to the waterpark and then have some more fun, if you want."  
"Yes, I do want," Starlight smiled before turning in to her room. After spending her life being in charge of other ponies, who knew it would be so fun for somepony else to be in charge of her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes BDSM, polyamory, futa, feederism and voyeurism.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"  
Starlight jolted awake to find Pinkie on top of her. Which was super weird. Well, after last night, Starlight figured it wasn't that weird. Besides, this was Pinkie Pie.  
"We're going to check out the waterpark today!" Pinkie started to bounce around the room. By this point, Starlight had a chance for the first time to actually look at her room. It was a typical pegasus haven, lined with cloud walls and Wonderbolts posters. In addition, Starlight almost did not want to leave the fluffy bed she was currently in.  
Reluctantly, she got up and began to brush her mane as Pinkie stopped bouncing for a second. "Good job last night, Starlight. I didn't know how well you would take it, but you seemed to sink right into it."  
"Wait, were you watching me and Twilight doing - "  
"Of course! I couldn't miss it for the world. Neither could Dashie. I wrestled her awake before Twilight could get much done." Pinkie giggled. "After you two were done, Dashie picked me up and flew me to the bathroom where we jerked each other off. But pony, your whole ordeal was so hot I will remember it for the rest of my life."  
Starlight was a shade of crimson as she took all this in. This "fetish club" she was now a part of was definitely strange. But she figured that was the whole point.  
\---  
Dash and Pinkie could not contain their excitement for a day at the waterpark; Dash was the resident thrill-seeker and Pinkie was just always excited over everything. It was huge, sprawling and modern; it would take days for the group to do everything. But, as Dash put it, "that only meant more nights in the basement." The first day was light, consisting only of lazy rivers and the like. The whole thing was very innocent, but that was the weird part now.  
\---  
At midnight, both Starlight and Pinkie were bound to the wall as Dash stood in front of them.  
"All right, Pinkie," Dash had adopted her tough-stallion voice. "Tonight we're going to teach Starlight about your favorite fetish." She held up a box from Rainbow Bakery, which contained a dozen rainbow frosted -  
"CUPCAKES!" Pinkie screamed excitedly. This outburst earned her a buck from Dash. "Calm down, pet," she ordered.  
But Pinkie wasn't done. "This is so amazing! So my favorite fantasy is torturing and killing Dashie to turn her into a cupcake. Dashie, do you remember the time we role-played that?"  
Dash's eyes lit up for a split second.  
A barrage of bucks landed on Pinkie's body, leaving several red marks. "Yes, I remember that, and that is why I don't like being the submissive pony. But you spoke out of turn and you didn't call me Master, so take that, slut." Starlight watched wide-eyed, Pinkie appeared to be quite the masochist.  
"Also, Starlight, keep in mind that the safe word is Wonderbolt." Well, of course it was.  
Finally, Dash held a cupcake to Pinkie's mouth, and she eagerly ate it, wrapper and all. Dash did the same with Starlight, who reluctantly ate the wrapper as well; she wasn't quite like Pinkie and did not want to be punished just yet.  
Dash continued alternating cupcake feeding between the two mares, and when she was done with the first box, she paced into the darkness and returned with a second box and continued with that. After the second box she retrieved a third, and a fourth, and then Starlight stopped counting. It was like Dash had an endless rainbow cupcake supply. And each rainbow cupcake was harder and harder to eat.  
Dash held the next cupcake out to Starlight, but she wasn't sure if she could eat it without her stomach bursting. But Dash was insistent and shoved it into Starlight's mouth anyway.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dash placed down an empty box. "That's it," she barked. "Pinkie, how many cupcakes was that?"  
Pinkie didn't even miss a beat. "Eleven boxes times twelve cupcakes per box equals 132 cupcakes divided by two ponies equals 66 cupcakes!" she calculated cheerfully.  
Starlight wasn't sure she heard that right. She had just eaten 66 cupcakes??? That didn't seem right. She had no idea she could eat that much food. She studied her stomach and Pinkie's and noticed how bloated they both were. She guessed that was where Pinkie's body fat came from.  
Dash nodded and then penetrated both the two mares with her magic dick before coming onto their faces. Dash calmed down before undoing the bonds.  
Starlight could barely walk with all this food inside her and she felt she would vomit at any second. But she loved every minute of it. She briefly wondered if she needed mental help while showering off and collapsing on her soft bed, barely noticing that Dash was tucking her in like a protective father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does not contain sex, but instead deep conversation between Starlight and Pinkie. Topics include BDSM, roleplay, polyamory, watersports/omorashi, autoandrophilia and infantilism. I promise that there will be more fetish-ness next chapter, I just wanted to add a story.

Starlight woke up at three in the morning to a nagging full bladder. She groaned in annoyance before treading to the bathroom to relieve herself. However, somepony else appeared to be up at this hour. There was Pinkie, rubbing her red marks from earlier with one hoof, and jerking off with the other. It wasn't long before she orgasmed and collapsed onto the sink.  
"Um...Pinkie, can I pee quickly?" Starlight asked nervously.  
"Go ahead," Pinkie grumbled.  
After Starlight was done, Pinkie was waiting for her at the door. "You doing OK?" she asked. For once in her life she sounded serious.  
"Uh...yeah, I'm fine," Starlight reassured. "Really, this whole thing doesn't bother me anymore."  
Pinkie raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, OK, there is one question I had..."  
"Wanna come to my room and talk about it?"  
\---  
Pinkie's room was an absolute mess. It looked like a tornado had come through the room. But Starlight did her best to ignore it as she sat on the bed with Pinkie.  
Starlight began, "Well, I'm just confused as to why I like this so much. I mean, I've never indulged in a fetish in my life. I always thought they were weird...and went against my equal philosophy. And I also had no idea I liked mares. I still love Sunburst with all my heart, but now I have you three, and I'm just...confused."  
Pinkie laughed. "We're not dating, silly! Twilight and Dashie are madly in love, but I'm still just their friend. It's just casual friend sex."  
"That's a thing?"  
"Well, it's not a normal thing, but I have to have sex with somepony. I don't know if you know this, but...I'm in a long distance relationship with Cheese Sandwich."  
"Cheese Sandwich? The super-duper traveling party pony?"  
"Yup! That's him! Of course I can't bang him if he's traveling, so he told me that since I had such good friends, I should have them satisfy my needs. He's perfectly fine with it. An open-minded stallion, Cheese is."  
"That may work out for you, but I don't know what Sunburst would think. He does appear to have his own standards."  
Pinkie nodded. "Well, I'm sure you can figure out what to do in your own time. And about your new-found fetishes, well, how do I put this...you probably want somepony in your life to look after you."  
"How did you know - "  
"I'm Pinkie Pie, silly! And I totally get it. My parents weren't the most supportive ponies either. They were so different from me. After I got my cutie mark, they had me move to the Cakes, thinking they would be more of a help."  
"I had no idea," Starlight felt a twinge of sympathy toward the pink pony. "Of course, my parents just wanted me to be the best at magic, and didn't give two craps if I was upset about my lack of friendships. I guess that's why I love you mares so much."  
"E-XACTLY! You know why Dashie is such a dom?"  
Starlight shook her head.  
"It's cause she has a protective side. Ponies like me, and Twilight, and you, she worries day and night about our safety. She feels if she's the one in control, she is more capable of ensuring our happiness. She's the Element of Loyalty, after all. I'm sure you've noticed that."  
"A bit," Starlight admitted.  
"In fact, she kind of treats my like her daughter. But she likes being a dad, it turns her on. And she likes treating me like I'm a rebellious baby filly." Pinkie giggled.  
Starlight tried to process all this. It was pretty strange to think that Dash acting so much like a stallion was just because it turned her on so much. Her tomcoltish ways just seemed too...natural.  
Starlight and Pinkie exchanged an "it-will-be-all-right" hug before Starlight returned to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes BDSM, roleplay, polyamory, watersports/omorashi, futa, autoandrophilia and infatilism.

Dash was about to score an academy record today: 3 mares banged at once. She was proud of that fact, and she proceeded to promise her friends all day that she had something extra special planned for them. Starlight tried not to wonder too much about it, she would find out soon enough anyways. She just knew that it would be amazing.  
Well, it was something all right. After Starlight had been bound to the wall in between Pinkie and Twilight, she soon found herself decked in foal gear, from bibs to diapers to a pacifier in place of a gag. Pinkie was dressed similarly; however, Twilight for some strange reason was normal as ever. Before Starlight had time to wonder why, Dash started.  
"Tonight we shall initiate the newest member of our family."  
Starlight and Pinkie shared a glance. This was it.  
"Twilight and I will take care of you as much as we have Pinkie, under the condition that you pretend to be very young. I'm sure you have realized that by now," Dash continued.  
Pinkie spit her pacifier out briefly. "Are you gonna do the same thing to Starlight that you did to me?" She put on a surprisingly accurate baby accent before sticking her tongue out Yoshi-style to retrieve her pacifier.  
As expected, Dash bucked Pinkie in the abdomen and her diaper immediately darkened. Pinkie smiled adorably while Dash facehoofed. "I'll change you later, young'un," she rolled her eyes. "But yes, Starlight, I will be doing the same thing to you. You ready, Twilight?"  
"Yes sir," Twilight flashed her horn (which was free for some reason) and then roughly pulled Starlight's face into her nipples.  
Starlight soon realized what was going on. Twilight had conjured magical breastmilk and was now feeding it to Starlight. It appeared that Twilight was the mother in this relationship, and Dash was the father. Was that how they fell in love in the first place?  
Starlight continued to gulp the bland-tasting liquid as she smelled fresh urine. She guessed that Dash was changing Pinkie at this point. Soon enough, she felt a rough hoof (probably Dash's) shove her farther into Twilight's nipple.  
After a while, Dash yanked her back up, and before Starlight could think, Dash was inside her once again. Obviously watching Twilight breastfeed Starlight had turned her on immensely, and she was making the most of it. She also penetrated Twilight and Pinkie before they were done.  
As Dash walked Starlight and Pinkie to bed, Dash explained the plan for the next day. "So tomorrow you two will wear diapers under your swimsuits, and act like toddlers. Also, if your diapers are dry by the end of tomorrow you'll get a reward."  
That sounds good enough, Starlight decided as she let Dash tuck her in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does not contain actual sex, just watersports/omorashi and infalitism. Don't worry, the climax is coming up soon :)

Two things about today's plan concerned Starlight. The first was that she was going to wear a diaper to a waterpark. That didn't seem to make much sense at all. The second was that she had a small bladder, even for a unicorn, and it would be difficult to hold it all day (at a waterpark no less) for her reward. Well, she figured, some challenges had to be accepted.  
\---  
The first few hours were fine, just small twinges here and there. But after a particularly jarring waterslide Starlight had become less sure of her abilities. Finally, when they were in another line, Starlight couldn't take it any more.  
"I'm sorry Dash!" she started running away so that she could be alone when it happened. She hid behind a tree and let go fully, drenching herself within seconds. Her legs gave out as relief flooded her body and tears streamed from her eyes.  
After a few minutes, she finally stopped pissing and curled up behind the tree. There, she had time to think about what she was doing. She had let herself be forcefully dragged into a strange relationship with three of her friends, involving kinks and actual sex, something that she would have never done in her town of equality. She wondered if this was part of the whole friendship lesson, but according to the books she had read, this was not at all what friendship entailed. So basically, she was indulging in something that was completely and totally wrong. Why was she doing this? She should get out of there, right there, right then.  
Starlight began to run again, but this time she had no clue where she was going.  
\---  
She had left the waterpark, passed the hotel, scaled multiple streets, and magically flew whenever she was tired of running. Finally, she had left Los Pegasus entirely, and Luna's night loomed over the horizon. Starlight collapsed onto a vast field and began a long-needed peaceful sleep.  
\---  
After a few hours, a rustling sound woke Starlight up again, but before she could wonder what it was, something feel on her and she was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains BDSM and attempted rape.

Starlight woke up to the relaxing feeling of being tied up, and she was blindfolded and gagged as well. But something was different this time. Instead of being chained to the wall, she was instead face down on the floor. That was weird.  
What are those mares up to this time? Starlight wondered.  
She didn't have to wonder for long. Suddenly somepony was on top of her. Since she couldn't see who it was, she had to go by feel. Based on the body shape of the mare and the way she had roughly pulled back Starlight's forelock and began to suck her horn, it had to be Dash. Comforted by this, Starlight relaxed into Dash's aggressive tongue movements, relishing in the way Dash's teeth bit into her, possibly drawing blood, but that wasn't important right now.  
All too soon, Dash had finished. But then she leaned into Starlight's ear and whispered menacingly, "You had this coming, whore."  
Huh? That was not Dash's voice at all. That didn't make sense. The voice didn't resemble Twilight's or Pinkie's either. What was up with that? Starlight would ask the mare who she was if she could speak. She started to panic slightly.  
The mare continued to lick Starlight's face and scale slowly down her back. She was onto Starlight's plot when suddenly she stopped.  
"Yeah, you better leave her alone," another voice growled threateningly. But this voice definitely belonged to Dash.  
Starlight heard a quick pattering of hooves and then felt Dash zoom by at her legendary speed. She then heard what must have been the two of them fighting. This continued for a few minutes before suddenly Starlight could see again. She stared at Dash's bruised and scratched face as she felt her bonds come off.  
"I'm sorry, Master. I ran away. I was bad," Starlight tried to explain.  
She felt a wing around her. "We'll come to that later. I'm just glad I found you. Too bad that bastard got away."  
"Who was she?"  
"No idea. I just saw her come after you when I was looking for you."  
The two embraced for a while, before they left the house and headed back toward their hotel.  
Starlight had time to think in their silence. She had confided in Pinkie, but she figured she should talk to Dash and Twilight as well, and make sense of this whole thing. They were her friends, after all. They could help sort through this complicated ordeal.


	7. Chapter 7 and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Pure fluff XD

Dash had made Starlight tend to her wounds for running away, and during that time, the two were allowed to finally have a heartfelt talk.  
"So, Dash, Pinkie told me you enjoyed being a father and was very protective of her and Twilight."  
"Did she now?" Dash reclined in her couch as Starlight placed wet rags on her gashes. "Interesting, well she would be correct."  
"I've just been very uncomfortable with this whole thing. I mean, I don't normally think sex when I think of friendship."  
"I didn't expect you to. It's not a normal thing, and to be honest, we should not have forced you into this. If you don't want to do this anymore..."  
"No, don't worry. I like it just fine, I'm just confused about my own feelings."  
"I see. That's fine."  
There was silence for a while.  
Twilight and Pinkie entered the room as Starlight was nearing the end of her task. "How are you feeling, Starlight? I missed you, big sis," Pinkie gave Starlight a hug, and Starlight returned the embrace.  
"I'm good. It's all thanks to Dad." Dash smiled.  
Twilight approached Starlight. "Have you learned anything about friendship, Starlight?"  
"Well, I learned that everypony is different in their own way. And that sometimes it's fun to explore each other's differences. In other words, don't force everypony to be equal," Starlight blushed.  
"I think you've been fully converted to the Ways of Friendship! We should throw a Starlight Glimmer is Best Pony party!" Pinkie grabbed her party cannon out of thin air and blasted it.  
"Oh hay no, I'm Best Pony," Dash snapped.  
As Dash and Pinkie argued over who was Best Pony, Starlight packed her bags to head home the next day. The last thing she did was write a letter of friendship, a long-time-coming that would seal the deal on what she had felt for the weeks after the events of Flurry Heart's Crystalling.  
\---  
"Welcome home, fillies. How was your trip?" Applejack was the first to see the four mares out of the train back to Ponyville.  
"It was...fun," Starlight shared a glance with her family.  
"You simply must tell me about the fashion there! I am in need of some new inspiration!" Rarity insisted.  
"Um...Rarity, didn't we tell you that when Applejack and I went to Las Pegasus?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Oh, yes of course dear." Rarity blushed. Starlight then noticed Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy share a knowing look with each other. There was something they knew that Starlight didn't. That was weird. But for now, she decided not to question it as the seven friends trotted to Hayburger to catch up.

\---

Dear Sunburst,  
The past few days have really given me a fresh perspective, and I wanted to share my thoughts with you. I have joined a family. An unusual one, for that matter. Meaning Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are my parents, and Pinkie Pie is my baby sibling.  
You may be wondering why this is...well, I discovered an unusual side to friendship, which is the intimate side of friendship. I don't know of your sexual experiences, but the exchanges I have with my family are anything but vanilla. I'll have to tell you all about it when we catch up later.  
I guess what I'm saying is that I have expanded my horizons, and it has made me think of you. I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I think now is as good a time as ever to leave the nest. I love you, Sunburst. I envision a future with us, and I want to share my findings with you, if you're interested.  
I hope all is well with you and that you don't find this too surprising, but good friends can embrace each other's differences and grow and thrive in a relationship, so what I'm basically saying is, I want to try some new things with you.  
I hope you receive this letter safely and that you understand where I'm getting at.  
Your hopeful sweetheart,  
Starlight Glimmer


End file.
